<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prehension by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330943">Prehension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prehension: the act of taking hold, seizing, or grasping. [Shikamaru x Hinata]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prehension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p>
<p>Author's Notes: Ya'll read the Word of the Day in the description; ya'll know what's happening here xD</p>
<p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.</p>
<p>Warnings: Very Light Swearing. Kissing Scene.</p>
<p>Word of the Day – Prehension: the act of taking hold, seizing, or grasping.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why does she keep doing that to you?"</p>
<p>"Why does who keep doing what?" He asked continuing to read the back of the paint tin he held.</p>
<p>"Hinata."</p>
<p>At the name Shikamaru raised his head to look at the dog owner. "What about her?"</p>
<p>"She keeps grabbing your arm," Kiba seemed to think about it more as he twirled the paint roller he held. "And your sleeve and your hand; what gives?"</p>
<p>"Yea; and?" Shikamaru knelt down to pour the paint into the tray for them to use. "What about it? She probably does it to everyone."</p>
<p>"She doesn't do it to <em>anyone</em> else; not even Kurenai."</p>
<p>He looked up again frowning. "She doesn't?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Kiba answered with a 'pop' at the end of his word. "So I ask again; what gives? You two dating or something?"</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid," Shikamaru reprimanded squashing the embarrassed flip his stomach did. "If we were dating don't you think everyone would know? Beside;" Shikamaru practically threw the paint roller into the tray. "We all know she's head over heels for Naruto; whatever makes <em>him</em> so special."</p>
<p>He saw Kiba frown at him. "You almost sound jealous."</p>
<p>"I'm not," he replied too quickly to truly be believable.</p>
<p>"We got the re-rest of the pa-paint!" Hinata came barging into the room carrying two pots with Choji on her tail carrying another three.</p>
<p>The four Chunnin had volunteered to paint the baby room for Kurenai in the, in Shikamaru's opinion, eye killing shade of parakeet green the mother-to-be had picked out.</p>
<p>After dishing out paint and rollers they got to work taking a wall each. Only a few minutes later, Hinata let out a small scream.</p>
<p>"What?" All three boy's half yelled half asked in fear and Shikamaru barely caught himself when Hinata flung herself into his side grabbing his arm. Kiba gave him a look.</p>
<p>"So-sorry!" She apologied blushing slightly before pointing. "There was a spi-spider."</p>
<p>"A spider? That's what made you scream?" Choji laughed going back to his painting.</p>
<p>At Hinata's sad look and muttered apology Shikamaru clicked his teeth. "Don't laugh Choji; remember I've seen you run away from chickens on farming missions before."</p>
<p>Kiba let out a laugh at that. "Dude you were afraid of chickens?"</p>
<p>"There were hundreds of them!" Choji's face took on a haunted look. "All going for my head!"</p>
<p>"There was about twelve and they wanted the food you were holding don't exaggerate."</p>
<p>"Excuse me friends!"</p>
<p>The four shinobi turned to the open patio door to see Lee crouching on the railing.</p>
<p>"Hi Lee!" Kiba greeted. "What's up? Wanna help paint?"</p>
<p>"I wish I could offer my help but the Hokage has asked to see us!"</p>
<p>Kiba blinked. "Me and you?"</p>
<p>"And friend Choji as well!"</p>
<p>"In that case sorry guys!" Kiba called out to the room putting down his paint roller in the tray not sounding sorry at all. "But duty calls!"</p>
<p>"If I didn't know any better, I would say you did that on purpose; so me and Hinata have to do all the work," Shikamaru muttered making Hinata giggle lightly into her sleeve.</p>
<p>"Wish I was that smart!" Kiba grinned before making his way out the door. "Bye guys!"</p>
<p>"See you guys later," Choji added before also taking off.</p>
<p>When it was only the two of them left in the room Shikamaru sighed. "Double the work I suppose."</p>
<p>What was nearly an hour later with slow progress and pleasant small bursts of conversation Shikamaru's arm gave a violent throb.</p>
<p>"Let's take a break."</p>
<p>"Ye-yes," Hinata replied rubbing her arm holding the roller.</p>
<p>Shikamaru lay down on the floor and, baffling him, Hinata lay down beside him. They lay there in silence for several moments.</p>
<p>"That really is an <em>awful </em>shade of green."</p>
<p>Hinata let out a sudden bark of laughter, making him raise his eyebrow and his lips twitch into a smile in response; when he turned his head to take her in he saw her trying to stop her laughter by holding her hands over her mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm so-sorry!" She laughed again. "I-I just; I had the sa-same thought earlier."</p>
<p>She turned onto her side towards him, half hiding her smiling face in the wooden floor. Her beaming face caught the suns rays through the glass door, bathing her in natural light and he had the thought, like he had had many times before, that she was silently dazzling.</p>
<p>When she brought herself up onto her forearms and stared down at him, with that searching look, the room seemed to shrink in size. She reached over him, keeping their eyes locked, and he found himself freezing, not breathing.</p>
<p>Next thing he knew something wet was on his cheek and she was giggling.</p>
<p>He reached up to his cheek to find she had dipped her fingers in the paint tray beside him and smeared some on him; he looked at her in questioning amusement which only made her smile wider.</p>
<p>He reached up to dip his own fingers in the paint and had to grab her arm to keep her on the floor as it was obvious from her movement, and her heightened giggling, she was about to try and flee.</p>
<p>The shadow wielder didn't say anything as he pinned her back to the wooden floorboards and smeared the hideous green paint on her cheek, like she had done to him, the Hyuga still laughing up a storm.</p>
<p>When her giggling simmered to silent shakes, she gazed at him openly with that same sunlight smile.</p>
<p>He tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, using the fingers still covered in a small amount of paint, and he watched the green intermingle with her natural purple and decided he much preferred violet tones to parakeet ones.</p>
<p>There was a beat where a question of sorts seemed to dance in her eyes before she leaned up and kissed him in one swift movement; his body froze in surprise but his mind cheered.</p>
<p>He tried to be gentle at first; this was Hinata after all, but she was having none of it. She clawed at the hair at the back of his head to pull him down further, she grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to nearly lie on top of her; she even took a hold of his leg with her own to have their hips meet.</p>
<p>She was a grabber apparently; it surprised the hell out of him.</p>
<p>Hinata was extremely gentle with people she liked, but, apparently, grabby with people she <em>really</em> liked; it was a fascinating discovery; and, just then, she gave a jolty pull on his ponytail; solidifying the thought she <em>really</em> liked him.</p>
<p>With his thoughts encouraging him he responded in kind.</p>
<p>Wrapped around each other they pushed and pulled and held each other all the while sighing and gasping and moaning into their kisses and only breaking the connection of their lips when their lungs hurt from lack of air; and even then, it was for as little time as possible.</p>
<p>His mind was slowly turning into mush from being deprived of the proper amount of Oxygen needed and the intoxicating girl in his arms. She seemed to be collecting air through little pants rather than full breaths and each pant seemed to send an electric shock through his system; and he was loving ever second of it.</p>
<p>"Holy hell!"</p>
<p>The exclaim from the doorway made them pull away to give each other a startled look.</p>
<p>"Seriously guys!" Oh, Kami she was <em>laughing</em> at them. "There's already a baby going in this room no need to supply one!"</p>
<p>Hinata blushed crimson and buried her head in his shoulder to hide at that and all Shikamaru could do was cup her head to stop her injuring herself and let his own head fall to try to hide his own mortification.</p>
<p>He heard Kurenai's laughs get lower as she walked away; obviously to give them some privacy.</p>
<p>"What a drag;" he muttered and Hinata, blinking rapidly, removed her face from his shoulder. He gave her an embarrassed smile when she was far enough back, and she could see his face. "She's never going to let us live this down. You want to escape; get out of here?"</p>
<p>The purple haired girl grinned, giving off the feeling of being relieved at his words.</p>
<p>When they had snuck out the patio door and were strolling down the street; Hinata grabbed his hand and fisted her other hand in his sleeve as they walked. He could feel Hinata become self-conscious when everyone seemed to be staring at them; it was only when she turned to him, did he realise they were both still covered in green paint.</p>
<p>The next day; Kurenai basically fell off the sofa laughing when Kiba asked how the painting went.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>